


Proper Communication

by OneOfThoseThings



Series: Nice Things; Good Things [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (For Flavor), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poly, Referenced Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Referenced Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, The Lightest Dusting of Angst, lack of boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/pseuds/OneOfThoseThings
Summary: Donna and Rose take 24 hours of shore leave for a spa date. Which Donna definitely intends to be a date date. Slightly clearer communication is needed.(Overall context is summarized right up front for anyone who just wants to dive in here.)
Relationships: Donna Noble/Rose Tyler
Series: Nice Things; Good Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932247
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. Not the Most Awkward First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Quercusrobur for beta reading once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High-level Context:  
> > The Doctor, the metacrisis Doctor, Donna, Rose, and Jack are all traveling together.  
> > (Still pretty recently) established relationships are Doctor/Donna and metacrisis Doctor/Rose/Jack  
> > Donna and the Doctor have proposed merging the couple and the throuple. All that’s left is to ask Rose. Properly.

Donna realized that she hadn’t really thought through the ‘spa day as a date’ plan when Rose started casually stripping down in front of her. 

“We could ask for separate rooms!” Donna yelped, spinning around to face what seemed to be 60th century lockers. 

“Why would we do that?” Rose’s tone was pure curiosity. The rustling sounds didn’t so much as pause. 

“Um,” Donna said, staring at the cheery locker display. “I think I might need to be a little clearer here…” 

“Clearer?” Rose asked.

“…Yes. Right. You see―“

The locker display lit up suddenly, forming a pixelated sort of face. “Greetings! I will be your AI assistant today! It looks like you’re in need of something. May I recommend changing into the robes provided?” 

“Ah!” Donna jumped, nearly tripping over her own two feet. “What on―?!“

“Robes can be found on the bench just behind you. Sandals can be found just beneath. Slippers are available on request, but we recommend―“

“Oh my God― Mute! Off!” Donna looked around for a power switch, but the display dimmed, humming. “Almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“That’s handy!” Rose said, somehow right behind her, making Donna jump again. She didn’t seem to notice, reaching around to poke at the display. “Do you think they’ll send real people in at any point or is it just us and the computer?” 

The pixelated face reanimated. “All procedures are performed by our patented sentient technology. Organic associates can be requested if desired.” 

“Nah, I think we’re good,” Rose said casually, like she carried on half her conversations with lockers. “Thanks, though.”

“Certainly. Please let me know if you have any questions throughout the day. Would you like to pick a phrase to activate my voice interface?”

“What, like ‘Hey, robot butler?’” Donna asked rhetorically. 

“Acknowledged. I will now respond to ‘Hey, robot butler,’” the display confirmed. “Please feel free to engage me at any point in the process.” It then went back into sleep mode. 

Donna rolled her eyes. “Does no one understand sarcasm in the future? Is that what I’m supposed to believe?” 

“I think it’s fun,” Rose said. “Hey, robot butler, what are we doing first?” 

The floor panels lit up, leading to one of the larger recessed tubs. “Please enjoy a cleansing treatment.” 

“Neat!” Rose headed over and nonchalantly stripped her robe off, hopping in without hesitation.

“Rose!” Donna yelped, throwing a hand over her eyes far too late. 

“Oh, it’s the perfect temperature! Donna, come try this!” 

“Um,” Donna said. “I’m not sure this is… I think you might wish we’d spoken before we were both naked.” 

“Why?” Rose asked, leaning her head back against the edge with a satisfied sigh. “Feeling shy? Here, I’ll close my eyes.” 

“Yeah, _that’s_ really _not_ the problem.” 

“Whatever it is, could we talk about it while we’re soaking? We’ve only got so much time and it’s been so long since I’ve been to a proper spa.” 

“Um,” Donna said again. “Okay, but could you do me a favor and remember that I _tried_ to talk to you first?” 

“You got it!” Rose chirped, not opening her eyes. 

Donna decided to just go with it. She’d had plenty more awkward first dates. 

* * *

No matter how hard Donna willed the AI interface to develop a telepathic component, she was at the mercy of voice commands and couldn’t for the life of her convince it to give them separate baths with Rose constantly offering reassurances that it was fine.

Rose didn’t seem to mind any of it, not even bothering with her robe half the time. Not that Donna blamed her. If she looked like that, she’d probably want as many people as possible to see. 

As it was, she tried very hard not to stare, and ignored the robot butler’s increasingly frequent questions about whether the temperature was too high. 

They settled into another bath after the luxuriously thorough and painless hair removal treatment and this one was at least opaque, looking a bit like milk that turned deep sunset hues with any movement. 

“This is fantastic,” Rose sighed, tipping her head back like a water nymph in repose and giving Donna a convenient window of privacy to sneak in.

“Oh, it really _is_.” Donna settled on the other side, giving in to the urge to rub her legs against each other, luxuriating in the total lack of friction. 

Rose dragged one hand across the surface, creating deep orange swirls, like dragging a paintbrush through cream. She spent several minutes trying to create patterns. 

“Did you― You mentioned you wanted to talk about something,” Rose said.

Donna tensed, which was a bit of a struggle, considering how thoroughly relaxed she was. “Ah,” she said, staring up at the ceiling. “Right.” Her thoughts seemed unwilling to engage, swimming lazily just out of reach. 

“I’m happy for you!” Rose blurted and startled her into at least looking over. 

“Happy for me?” Donna repeated blankly. 

Rose gave her an odd, unreadable look and ducked lower into the bath. “I mean― I just― Why don’t you just tell me?”

Donna frowned faintly. “It’s not really _telling_ ― I just have a… well, a question, I guess.”

Rose flicked a glance up at her. “Okay.”

“Um,” Donna said, straightening up and then quickly ducking back down as she remembered where they were. “Remember what I said about remembering that I tried to have this conversation clothed?” 

The blonde’s normally relaxed shoulders seemed oddly tense. “Could you just ask me? Or tell me? Or whatever― could you just say it?” 

“Right.” Donna took a deep breath. “Would you have any interest in possibly considering a relationship with the Doctor and― and me too? Like what you have with Jack and the other Doctor now,” she added quickly. “Just… expanded? To include us as well?” 

Rose went very still, brows pinching. “What?” 

“You don’t have to!” Donna said. “Obviously! But― if you wanted to try it… Well, we’d be interested. More than. That’s not really a strong enough word, but― No, that’s not the point! The point is I mean to ask you, properly, whether this is something you’d be interested in. I’ll stop rambling!” She cut off, pressing her lips together. 

Rose stared at her, oddly blank. “…What?” she repeated. 

“Um,” Donna said. “Which part’s not clear?” She ran it back through her own head. “The, uh, Time Lord Doctor and I were wondering if you might be… open… to us joining you three. In― in a relationship. A proper one! …Well, as proper as it gets, given…” She gestured vaguely, setting off a splatter of little orange swirls. 

Rose was staring like she’d never actually registered what Donna looked like until that moment. “You want to sleep with us? To celebrate getting engaged?” 

“Well, not _just_ sleep― It just seems strange to say ‘date’ since we all already live― Hang on― _Engaged?_ Who’s engaged?!” 

Rose frowned at her. “You and the Doctor, right?” 

“Me and _what_ Doctor?!?” Donna repeated, voice jumping up. “I’m not _engaged!_ Where on Earth―?” She belatedly remembered Jack mentioning something to that effect, just before she became a bit distracted, admittedly. “Oh!” She started to reach out, realized they were still in the bath, and forced her hand back. “No― Sorry― We’re not engaged! Honestly, how long has it even been? I swear― Is it something about me that just _looks_ married? Is it my shoes? I can’t be running around in heels!” 

Rose leaned in, eyes sharpening. “You’re really _not_ engaged? You just want a threesome?” 

Donna squawked, “What? Why does everyone keep asking like _that!?_ It’s not― We’re not _bored!_ We just― We thought it might be nice! If you wanted!” She added an emphatic, “ _Only_ if you wanted!” She hesitated, briefly, before adding. “And we weren’t thinking― Well, we were hoping it wouldn’t be a one-time deal. Probably better not to do it at all, than to make everything awkward.”

Brown eyes stared back at her, dark and unfathomable. “You’re serious?” 

“Um,” Donna said. “Yes. But― again― it’s just a question! You can say no! I know it’s not exactly―“

“Could I think about it?” Rose asked. 

“Of course!” Donna answered immediately. “Absolutely! Definitely! Yes!” She paused, looking around. “Do you, ah, want me to give you some space?” 

“No,” Rose answered. “Not unless you want to.” 

“No, I’d― I really would like to spend time with you. Either way!” Donna hastened to add. “Do you… um… What would you like to talk about?” She grimaced even as she asked. “Sorry, I think I’ve been spending too much time with that nutter alien. Seem to have forgotten how to have a normal conversation.” 

Thankfully, the robot butler chose that moment to announce that they could move back to the treatment area for a facial scrub.

Donna tried not to think too hard about the way Rose carefully turned away to pull her robe on. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were thoroughly primped and pampered and enjoying another massage, this time with tentacle-like robotic appendages heated expertly. Donna was halfway through a story about the time she’d dared to look at a bottle of hair dye and the Doctor had lost his damn mind when Rose suddenly asked, “Jack already agreed, didn’t he?” 

“Um,” Donna said, trying to turn her head, but the AI twittered a warning about alignment and nudged her back into place. “Yes. He did. A bit.” 

“That’s what you were doing while we were on our solo trip, wasn’t it?” 

“Um,” Donna said again. “Yes. Sorry― we thought he was… I don’t know the phrase… A free agent?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Rose said. 

Donna wrestled her head up at that, ignoring the AI chiming, but all she could see was Rose’s back. “Was he over-simplifying?” 

Rose sighed, remaining prone. “No, he’s been very clear.” 

“But you’re not okay with it?” Donna hazarded. 

Another sigh. “No, it makes sense, doesn’t it? He’ll live for… well, forever. And he was already…” She trailed off. “I think I’m glad, actually. That he wasn’t stopping off just to see someone else.”

Donna’s robotic masseuse gave up trying to push her back down, and just slid two of the prehensile appendages under her chest, taking the weight off her elbows. 

“Oi!” Donna hissed, but the mechanisms carried on, oblivious. 

“How would it work, do you think? The five of us?”

Donna swallowed. “Well. I’d imagine we’d talk about it, right? So it could be whatever we were all comfortable with.” 

“But what were _you_ thinking?” Rose asked doggedly. “That we’d just swap Doctors every once in a while?” 

“Ah,” Donna said. “No, I’m not particularly interested in being a sister wife. I was thinking it’d make more sense if we just… all… Well, no one would need to be off-limits. Just between the five of us, I mean. I hadn’t really thought through what Jack might get up to…” She shied away from the thought, tucking it into a mental pocket for future consideration. 

Rose shifted just enough to look at Donna. “So you and I would…?” Her gaze swept lower and Donna remembered that she’d propped herself up without much regard for modesty, but brown eyes came back to her face without comment. 

Donna registered the question on a delay. “Yes,” she said, trying for her usual level of directness. “But only if you’re interested. I’ll completely understand if you― if you don’t go for women.” She glanced up and away. “Or if you’re not interested in me. You know.”

Rose propped herself up (and _her_ table adjusted itself without complaint, Donna noted absently). “Have you gone in with women before?” 

“Not… as such, no,” Donna admitted. “Well. A fumble or two, but... no. Not the way you mean.” She swallowed, feeling a bit parched. “You?”

“No, I don’t... Have many female friends. Or… friends, if I think about it.” She quirked her lips into something that was not quite a smile. “Seem to always end up sleepin’ with ‘em.” 

“Oh, God, sorry,” Donna said. “I didn’t mean to―“

“Could we try it?” Rose interrupted. “Just you and me? See if we― see if it works?”

“Rose, you don’t have to try anything! I really do value your friendship―” 

“I’d _like_ to try it,” Rose interrupted again. “If you would.”

Donna gave her a long look. “I’d like that,” she admitted. “But, _really_ , only if you―“ 

“Hey, robot butler,” Rose called. “Are there any hotels nearby?”

“Suites are available on the upper levels,” the AI confirmed. “Would you like to book one at the conclusion of your treatment today?” 

“How many things do we have left?” Rose asked. 

“The full package includes an algae wrap, manicure, pedicure, and optional UV treatment.”

Rose looked at Donna. “I could skip all that. You?”

Donna knew her eyes were far too wide, but she couldn’t seem to get them under control. “Uh, yeah. I could skip those.” 

“Hey, robot butler, could you book us that suite and cancel the rest of the agenda?”

“Confirmed. Please enjoy our views of the cityscape, including―“

“That’s great, thanks!” Donna interrupted and it cut off with a cheery chime. 


	2. Proper R&R (NSFW)

If Donna had thought about it, she might have expected kissing Rose to be sweeter. Softer, perhaps. But it was all heat and a strange sort of purpose. Rose kissed like she was trying to convince her of something. 

Not that Donna needed convincing. She met her with equal enthusiasm. One hand caught against a smooth cheek and the other couldn’t quite resist stroking through soft hair. Donna followed one long, blonde lock down to a shoulder that she didn’t have to reach up to grip and that was a bit brilliant. She could even loop her arms around without stretching.

Rose made an odd movement, like she couldn’t quite work out where to put her own arms, and she quickly settled on Donna’s sides, creeping around toward her back. 

The embrace held for several minutes. Donna found herself oddly hesitant to move it along, as she normally might. Used to taking the first step herself, she found herself waiting instead.

Not that it was the worst way to wait. Rose tasted like the mango smoothies they’d had earlier, and her lips were just as soft as they looked and twice as adept. 

Rose was the one to get up the nerve to skate her grip lower and then higher, easing out of strictly neutral territory. Her lovely little hands flexed and tugged, coaxing them toward the bed.

Donna hesitated at the edge, pulling back. “There’s no rush,” she said, keeping them standing. 

Rose seemed less sure of that for some reason, and Donna pulled back again to look at her properly. “All right?”

Rose nodded, but it was slightly too quick. 

Donna carefully eased her hands off. “Too much?” 

“No!” Rose said, but it was too quick again. 

Donna frowned, hands hovering. “I’m sorry, _is_ this too much? We really can slow down…” A brief, nearly panicked look flickered across Rose’s features, so out-of-place Donna could scarcely register it. “Sweetheart, are you―?”

“I’m fine!” Rose insisted, ducking forward. 

Donna frowned, shying away. “We don’t have to do anything,” she said, a bit awkwardly. “You know that, right? I’m not trying to pressure you.” Rose’s face fell and Donna hastily added, “Or reject you!” She tried to work out the blonde’s expression. “Could you talk to me a little here?” 

Rose’s big brown eyes turned mournful. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“How should _I_ know?” Donna laughed and then tried to tamp that back down. “Is this working for you? I don’t want to― For Heaven’s sake, I don’t think I’ve ever worried this much about pressuring anyone into anything!” 

That earned her a shyly hopeful glance through dark lashes. “If I promise to say if it’s too much could we try again?” 

Donna swallowed against a sudden swell of arousal. “Yeah, of course,” she said, sounding a bit choked even to her own ears. “If you want.” 

Rose flicked her eyes down and back up and then leaned forward once more. The next kiss was slow and deep and heart-wrenchingly soft. Clever little hands slipped around, cradling the back of her head and stroking over her shoulder. 

Donna forced her own hands gentler, tracing the wrinkles in Rose’s sleeves. The fabric was soft and pliant under her fingertips. Rose shrugged off her jacket without breaking the kiss and warm skin was even better. 

Rose pressed into Donna’s hands all warm and willing and the snog got a bit more heated.

Feeling daring after a few long minutes, Donna slid one hand up and in, pausing just under the neckline. Rose made a lovely little sound, soft like a sigh, and slipped her own hand down, pausing at the ties for Donna’s dress. 

“All right?” she asked. 

“Whatever you want,” Donna said, and got an enthusiastic moan as Rose licked back into her mouth. 

Delicate fingers tugged the knot loose, sneaking inside and resting feather-light against Donna’s bare skin. “Sure?” Rose asked and Donna couldn’t help pulling her closer, hopelessly charmed.

“Positive,” she breathed and dared to slip down and then up, just under the hem of her top. “Mind if I…?” 

Rose pulled it off herself, stepping away and then right back in. 

She wasn’t quite soft. Donna supposed she knew that, but tracing the muscles with her own fingertips really drove that point home. Rose was all smooth skin overlaying an understated strength. Her flies were undone without Donna even having to ask, and Rose stripped her trousers off without hesitation. 

Abdominal muscles jumped into sharper definition as Donna stroked over the space just beneath her belly button. 

“Tickles!” Rose said, but pressed closer, seeking a more solid touch. Muscles tightened under Donna’s palm, gloriously responsive. 

Her dress had long fallen open and down to her elbows, and Donna let it drop the rest of the way off, shuffling it aside with one foot. Gentle hands snuck in, tracing the cups of her the antigravity bra she’d picked up on their first trip together. 

“I remember this,” Rose said, smiling a soft little smile that Donna couldn’t quite help chasing with her own mouth. 

The next kiss wasn’t quite as soft, but it had the most amazing undertone of _wanting_ , with the promise of _more_. 

Knickers were discarded and the space between them disappeared. Rose slipped one slender thigh between Donna’s and Donna moaned deliriously at the lack of friction, completely smooth up to the neatly-trimmed thatch at the apex. 

“Oh, that’s―“ Donna hooked one leg over and stroked a luxurious line up and down. “That’s lovely,” she gasped. “Wonder how hard it would be to talk the other three into that hair removal spa treatment.” 

Rose laughed, luxuriating in the soft slide of skin. “Jack would go for it. We could just lie to the other two.” 

Donna groaned as Rose caught her upper thigh against ginger curls. “Oh, I _like_ you,” she gasped, and returned the favor. 

Rose made a lovely desperate little sound, but Donna wasn’t one to criticize, rubbing back like a cat in heat. It was all smooth, buttery soft skin and gorgeous curves. 

Donna kissed a path up her neck to gasp in her ear. “Could I, um…?” One nimble hand stroked gently down Rose’s belly, pausing below her navel. 

“Yes. Please,” she breathed, and pressed closer in encouragement. 

Donna rocked forward and slipped her hand down, stroking through sensitive curls to cup momentarily. 

Rose rolled her hips and begged shamelessly. “Please.” 

Donna stroked a careful line up and down the sensitive seam with one finger. 

Rose rocked forward encouragingly and the finger slipped in.

“Oh, you’re―“ Donna gasped, stroking down, gathering moisture, and then swept back up, homing in immediately on the most sensitive nerve clusters. 

Rose squeaked, startling at the sure touch, and Donna groaned heartily. 

“Sensitive, are we?” She stroked delicately, swiveling, and then pressed two fingers on either side, applying just enough pressure.

Rose jumped, muscles tightening, and then immediately seeking more. 

“Lovely,” Donna murmured, and licked her way inside her mouth, mirroring the movement with her clever fingers. 

Donna stroked down and up again, and then backed the middle finger out, tracing just the outside in two slick swipes. One the third stroke, she went right back to the clit, rubbing just so. 

Rose could swear she felt each individual whirl on the pads of her fingers. She rocked down and back and Donna caught the rhythm on the very next loop, rubbing perfectly in time. 

In just a few minutes, Rose came with a surprised squeak, not quite sure how it had snuck up on her. 

Donna noticed the stutter, pressing more firmly, and pulled back to gasp, “That’s a good sound, right?” 

“Oh my God,” Rose shivered and pulled back, briefly over-sensitized. “I’m not usually that quick on the trigger.” 

Donna blinked and slid two fingers lower, seeming surprised. “Oh, did you just…?” She circled and pressed just slightly inside, catching the last of the spasms. The surprised look on her face eased into a pleased and slightly cocky smile. “This is going to be easier than I thought.” 

“Shut up,” Rose said, blushing. “I’m worked up is all.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Donna crooned, teasing shamelessly. “Not like we have to take breaks in between or anything.” She stroked the sensitive nerves just inside and then circled right back up to her clit, tapping lightly. 

“Oh my God,” Rose gasped. “What―“ She cut off with a yelp as Donna pressed again with exacting pressure. She stretched the sensitive folds back with two fingers, plucking at the exposed nerves like an expert violinist. Rose went up onto her toes. “Ah, that’s―!” 

“Lovely, is what it is,” Donna breathed, the hand on her collar sliding around to the back of her neck, providing a necessary counter-lever. “Could you come again, do you think? If I asked nicely?” She circled her clit as she said it, adding the faintest touch of nail. 

Within minutes, Rose came again with a violent shiver. 

Donna sucked in a breath through her teeth and pressed a desperate kiss to her mouth, like she couldn’t quite help it. 

Rose came back down with a whimper, pushing Donna onto the bed. 

Donna squawked a bit, clearly startled, and clapped her knees closed before visibly remembering the circumstances and practically throwing them open again. 

Rose slid on top, worming a leg in between and groaning at the dampness that greeted her. 

Donna’s legs clenched around her thigh, coaxing it higher. “Could you?” she asked breathlessly. 

“I’m not as good with my hands,” Rose admitted. 

Donna’s head fell back. “‘M not picky,” she gasped. 

“I’m better with my mouth,” Rose continued, sliding down. 

She could see the statement register on a delay as Donna lurched up onto her elbows. “Are you― Ah!” 

Rose wasted no time, licking inside in one swipe.

Donna groaned and she licked again, searching. It took her a few more tries to remember that hands could be involved and she carefully spread her open, ducking back for a visual confirmation. 

Donna was a dark, nearly angry pink, skin stretched and engorged. Rose spotted the raised nub, licking in after it and Donna nearly bucked off the bed with a shout. 

Rose rode the motion a bit less gracefully than she might normally, and pressed back in, holding her down with her forearms while her fingers stretched her open. “Careful now,” she laughed. “You’ll make me lose my place.” 

Donna moaned and locked her hips in place with a pained, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Rose said, and flattened her tongue over her clit. “Just let me know what’s working.” She added a little kiss for emphasis, sucking the nub in-between her lips and Donna made a sound she’d never heard before. 

“You like that?” she confirmed. 

“Oh-my-God-yes!”

Rose smirked and did it again, sucking a bit harder. 

Donna made the sound again, and her hands fisted in the covers. 

Rose backed off a bit, licking more gently, and then swept lower, more out of curiosity than anything. 

She dipped her tongue just inside, sampling. “Tastes saltier…”

“Oh my God,” Donna gasped, just this side of scandalized. 

Rose licked up one side and then the other, just for variety, and then went right back to her clit, pressing it between pursed lips. 

Donna gasped out encouragement, rocking up slightly. 

Rose let up on her pinning for a moment, trying to catch her natural rhythm. “How do you like it?” she asked, pressing her fingers against the slick flesh. “Can you show me?” 

Donna shifted and rocked in, falling into a rhythm almost immediately. “Like this?” she asked. 

“Got it,” Rose confirmed, stretching her open again. She flattened her tongue, stroking in time, and concentrated on the underlying rhythm of the little movements that rose up to greet her. 

“Just like that!” Donna gasped. “That’s perfect!” 

Rose locked in her pace, adding little curls and flicks for emphasis. 

When she re-added the suction, Donna practically came off the bed, stiffening and spasming. When she came down she was panting and a gentle hand stroked over Rose’s hair― “That was― that was it. You can― You can stop now.” 

Rose licked once more, looking up. “Only once though.” 

Donna’s pupils darkened and she groaned like she was in pain. “OK, that’s― Just get up here, will you?”

Rose stretched up. “Do you want me to do something different?” 

Donna groaned. “Oh, no, please stop with those eyes. If I get any more turned on I might die.” But she was already coaxing Rose down into a rather nice kiss. 


	3. A Slight Diversion (Still NSFW)

“So,” Donna started in as casually as she could manage, still stretched out on her back and having a bit of trouble catching her breath. “Did that work for you?”

Rose barked out a laugh. “Yeah, worked for me. You?”

“Oh, yes,” Donna moaned. “You’ve really never done that before? I’ve proposed to men for half that skill.” 

Rose scoffed faintly, but edged closer, nudging a warm hip into Donna’s. 

“So…” Donna began again, after a moment. “Does this mean…?” She could actually feel Rose tense up. “Not that you― not that you have to decide! You don’t have to do anything. Really! Forget I even―“ 

“The Doctor’s not even going to ask me, is he?” Rose spoke with an odd, hard-to-place tone. 

Donna frowned, tilting her head down to look at her. “He should, shouldn’t he?” She turned that over in her mind. “I’ll tell him to ask on his own.” She grimaced, embarrassed. “I realize I shouldn’t have to tell him that, but honestly, it’ll just be faster…” Rose glanced up, seeming startled. “What?”

“Is that all right?”

Donna frowned, confused. “Of course it’s all right! You shouldn’t even have to ask! _I_ shouldn’t even have to ask!” She grimaced and added, “…But it really _will_ be quicker if I just tell him he has to. It could take decades for him to guess on his own, trust me.” 

Rose shifted onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow. “You really don’t mind?”

Donna squinted at her. “Er… mind what?” 

Rose shrugged. “I don’t want you to think―“ That clever tongue slipped out, flickering nervously over her lips. “I’m not turning you down…”

Donna smiled, only a bit tightly. “You don’t have to―“

“No,” Rose cut her off, leaning in urgently. “Really! Donna, I really― It’s just… complicated… with the Doctor.” 

Donna peered at her cautiously. “You don’t have to spare my feelings. I already told you―”

Rose rolled in, kissing her senseless. 

It took several minutes for her to pull away and Donna blinked at her somewhat hazily. “Okay.” 

Rose blinked right back, looking a bit hazy herself. “Okay _what?_ ” 

“Okay, I believe you,” Donna said. 

Rose broke out into a genuine grin. “Really?” 

Donna couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, you’ve never lied to me before. It’d be a strange way to start!” 

Rose stretched herself out, enjoying the soft stretch of skin against her own, pressing experimentally to work out the landscape. 

Donna groaned again. “What are you _doing_?” she asked breathlessly. 

“You’re so soft,” Rose said. “Soft, and smooth, and warm…” She wriggled a bit, so that her hips pressed into the soft belly beneath. 

“Soft and _sensitive_!” Donna yelped, flinching away from sharply defined hipbones. 

“Exactly,” Rose practically purred, trying to angle for better contact. 

Donna’s squirming gained a bit of purpose. “Don’t suppose you’d…?”

Dark eyes slid down and back up. “Yeah?” she asked. 

Donna shrugged. “Well, we have hours left,” she pointed out. “And Jack probably has his pick of Doctors right now. Only seems fair…”

Rose rolled the rest of the way on top of her, pressing her lovely lips into the sweetest kiss. 

It was all smooth skin and slick sensation for a long while. Rose curled in and Donna curled around her, and they fit together fantastically. They took the opportunity to explore, hands roving as they slipped against each other in a luxurious, full-body embrace. The strangest most innocuous touches suddenly seemed so fascinating. The inside of Rose’s wrist rubbed against Donna’s side and she could feel her pulse through her own ribs. Donna bent one leg up, catching the inside of her knee against the back of Rose’s thigh, and her whole body shivered, breath hitching against Donna’s collarbone. 

After a several long minutes, Donna remembered, belatedly, that Jack had slipped something into her only-slightly-bigger-on-the-inside pocket just before they headed out. When the abdomen moving against hers became noticeably tense, muscles jumping against her belly, Donna finally thought to look for the aid. “Here, let me…” She rolled to the side of the bed, pulling her jacket over by the sleeve, and fished out a vibrator, presenting it for Rose’s unfocused regard. “Courtesy of Jack,” she explained. 

Rose didn’t even look surprised, even though it was clearly designed for two women. 

Donna gave it a discrete sniff. “Why on Earth did he just have this in his pocket?” 

“Best not to ask,” Rose said, taking the toy out of Donna’s hands and giving it a quick lick. It immediately buzzed to life. 

“What the―“ 

“Moisture activated,” Rose said. “It was a whole thing in the― You know what, I’ll tell you later.” She casually threw a leg over, pushing Donna onto her back. “Now… how to get ourselves aligned…” she mumbled to herself. 

Donna tugged her left leg up, tapping Rose’s. “If you lift…?” 

They managed to work themselves into a lovely, if slightly awkward, pretzel. Donna caught the vibrator where it was buzzing next to them, pushing it in at the apex and they both groaned. 

“Oh, that’s―“ Rose rocked lightly and then more purposefully. “That’s the spot.” Her hands slid back onto Donna’s chest, kneading experimentally and then more roughly when Donna arched up in response. 

Donna’s hands slid up her sides, skating over her breasts in a maddeningly gentle counterpoint. 

Rose ground down, arching her back. “Harder.”

But Donna just moved her hands to the sides, cupping so that only the tips of two fingers rubbed over her nipples. “So sensitive,” she said, circling gently. 

“Don’t tease,” Rose begged, fighting the urge to grind down with her full weight. 

Donna shifted, pulling slightly. “I’m not quite as limber,” she said. “Could you lean forward?”

Rose bent easily at the waist, and Donna leaned up and kissed, maddeningly lightly at one breast and then the other. 

“Could you _please_ ―Ah!” She cut off as Donna nipped unexpectedly. “Just like that!” 

Donna huffed an amused breath over her sensitized skin, but licked and sucked obediently. 

Rose felt her lips quirk slightly and then she nipped again, sharp clever teeth sinking in and backing off just as suddenly. 

The next time she did it, Rose came with a surprised squeak. 

Donna groaned, angling up. “Did you just―?” 

“Yeah,” Rose moaned and just ground down harder. “Don’t stop!” She arched her back, letting her eyes slit nearly closed and just rode the wave. 

Donna buckled, spasming. “Ah!” 

Rose bore down until Donna whimpered. 

“Keep going?” Rose thought to ask.

“Gentler for a tic―“ Rose obediently backed off, bracing up on her knees as far as she could go without losing contact. “Oh, just like that.”

“How many do you think you could manage?” Rose asked, already getting worked up again. 

“Oh, let’s find out,” Donna moaned. 

* * *

When they finally rolled apart, Donna was panting so hard she was nearly crying. 

“Oh my God,” Rose gasped. “I think I’m dying.” 

“I think I bruised my bits. _Can_ you bruise your bits?” Donna rolled over onto her stomach, boneless. 

Rose flopped her arm over, stroking one hand down Donna’s back. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” 

“Ohhh no,” Donna groaned, nearly sobbing. “Don’t even say anything to me right now. I’m going to run out of nerves.” 

Rose huffed a sound like a laugh, but dragged her hand higher into more neutral territory. “I know what you mean. I want a bath. Or a cold shower. Or both somehow. But I don’t want to move.” 

“It’s a real problem,” Donna agreed, stretching into a portrait of lazy debauchery. “When I remember how to use my legs I’ll look for some ice.” 

“Does this room not have a robot butler we can call for room service?” Rose asked.

Ever agreeable, Donna cleared her throat and called out, “Hey, robot butler, could you bring us some ice?”

Rose laughed and Donna laughed and then they both nearly jumped out of their skin when someone rapped at the door. 

Rose snatched the sheet over and Donna lurched onto her elbows, staring at the door. 

“…Robot butler??”

“…Donna?” the Doctor’s confused voice came through the door. 

They both flopped back down with a groan. 

“There’s no way it’s been twenty-four hours!” Donna called back, slightly muffled by the pillow she’d buried her face in. 

There was a muffled scuffle from outside. “Well. Not _quite_ twenty-four hours, no…”

“Do you at least have ice?” Rose asked.

They could almost hear the head tilt. “…Probably…” he said, clearly baffled, “…Why?” 

“Should we try for a tissue regenerator?” Donna grumbled under her breath. 

“A what?” the Doctor asked sharply. “You _are_ injured, aren’t you!?” A quick sonic whir was all the warning they got before the door slammed open, revealing both Doctors with Jack just behind them, with his palms pressed to his face. 

“Oh, please tell me that wasn’t the door…“ the immortal groaned faintly. 

“Oi!” Donna squawked, startling. 

“What the―?“ Rose jack-knifed back up, clutching the sheet to her chest and Donna snatched the blanket over herself. “Doctor!” 

“Aw, it was definitely the door…” Jack moaned to himself. 

“Are you all right?” the Doctor in brown asked, rushing right up to the bed. 

The Doctor in blue jumped straight onto the mattress, not even registering the series of squawks that elicited. “Did you hurt yourselves?” He pulled out his sonic as well, starting a series of scans. 

“What are you doing?!” Donna shrieked, batting them away. “You can’t just barge in here!” 

Both Doctors froze, eyes wide. “What? Why not?” 

“What did I _say_?” Jack groaned faintly, still noticeably on the other side of the breached doorway. 

The Doctors shot mirrored looks back over their shoulders. 

“The scans said―“ the Doctor in brown started up, only to be immediately interrupted. 

“What scans?” Rose and Donna asked in out-of-sync unison. 

“Oh, have we not mentioned the scans?” Jack called sarcastically. “You’re going to love this!” 

The Doctor in blue frowned toward the door, but the Doctor in brown resumed trying to check for injuries. 

“Get―“ Donna slapped him away as best she could with one hand. “Get off! What are you talking about, scans? And what are you doing here?!”

He sat back, shaking his hand out. “Your biometric scanners were registering all kinds of― Donna!” He yelped as she twisted, kicking them both off the bed. 

“You put scanners on us?!” she shrieked. 

“What did I say?” Jack muttered. 

Rose was already patting herself down. “Where?!” 

The Doctors both tapped the inside of their own left wrists, like they couldn’t imagine what all the confusion was. 

Rose yanked her wrist up, staring. “There’s nothing― Wait―“ She jerked her wrist to the side, and caught a glint of something in the movement. “How long has _that_ been there?!” 

“Since we dropped you off,” the Doctor in blue answered, still baffled. 

“We asked for _one_ day to ourselves and you _bugged_ us?!” Donna shouted. 

“Here we go…” Jack said, sounding fainter. 

“Well. Of course we did!” the Doctor in brown said. 

“What?!”

He winced at the plural shriek, but carried on, blissfully ignorant. “How else would we make sure you didn’t get kidnapped or trapped somewhere? Or die of a heart attack? You humans just fall over sometimes!” 

Donna balked. “Are you serious?!” 

He blinked. “Course I am. What part of that sounds like a joke? Now back to the matter at hand― How did you get injured? Describe the circumstances and the symptoms as precisely as you can. Is it safe to move you or should we bring the TARDIS here?”

It took him a moment to realize Donna and Rose weren’t answering, just staring with eyes that seemed to take up much more of their heads than usual. 

“Are you experiencing disorientation?” he asked carefully. 

Donna opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. 

“What’s _that_ a symptom of?” the Doctor in blue asked, looking worried. 

“Get out of this room,” Donna said, firmly. 

The Doctors blinked.

“What?”

She took a deep breath in. “Get. Out. Of. This. Room. _Right now!_ ”

“Yep!” Jack materialized just behind them, grabbing both Doctors by the elbows. “Right. Here we go!” 

“What?” 

“ _Jack!_ ” 

“Let go―“

“We’ll meet back at the TARDIS in an hour,” Donna said, firmly. 

“What??”

“You should listen to Jack!” Rose added. 

“What?!? About _what!?_ ” 

“Everything!” Donna snapped. “Now get out of here!” 

“You can’t be―“ 

Donna started menacingly toward the entrance, dragging the blanket with her, and they scrambled out just before she slammed the door in their indignant faces. 

A muffled exclamation came through, “ _Donna!_ ” 

“Go back to the TARDIS! Jack will explain!” She latched the deadbolt as loudly as physically possible. She waited until the arguing faded and turned, holding her own wrist up to the light. “I cannot _believe_ them!” she huffed. “The absolute nerve!”

Rose scratched at her own wrist, holding it up. “Is it under the skin?!”

Donna fished around for her jacket, pulling out her sonic and flicking through settings. She aimed it at her wrist and a clear disk, no wider than a millimeter popped off. “Those martian menaces!” she growled.

Rose’s went the same way, but she caught it between two nails. “When did they even― Do they just carry these around?!” 

“Oh, we are going to have such a long, unpleasant talk,” Dona growled, stabbing the disk with her sonic. 

Rose looked at her own disk with a look like abject betrayal. 

“I’m so sorry,” Donna blurted and brown eyes jumped up to hers. 

“What for?” 

“I―“ Donna huffed. “I don’t even know! I’m just sorry!” 

Rose gave her a hesitant look. “Guess we can’t really carry on back on the TARDIS.” 

Donna had spent more than a year scouring the country for that magical blue box and her barmy alien, but for the first time she didn’t want to go back to it. Not just yet.

Rose looked like a lost little angel, wrapped half-heartedly in the sheet and staring at her own hands. And it was just so _unfair_ that they'd have to deal with all of this before they could enjoy themselves. 

...Unless...

Donna knelt up next to her, leaning in. “We could find another spa. Or another room. Or both!”

Rose looked up, startled and hopeful. “Really?” 

“We said twenty-four hours! We can take twenty-four hours!” Donna ducked in to look at her properly. “What do you think?”

Rose smiled like the sun. “Spa first?”

Donna pulled her up by both hands. 


	4. Back on Track

Rose and Donna were halfway through a lovely treatment with something like icy hot aloe when the Doctors barged in, already arguing. 

“You said an hour!” the Doctor in brown snapped. “It’s been nearly six!” 

“Only six?” Rose turned to Donna. “That means we can still get the algae wraps.” 

“Mm,” Donna hummed, sinking lower in the tub. “And the thing with the cold stones.” 

“What?!” the Doctor barked. 

Donna blinked one eye open. “We’ve decided to go back to our original twenty-four hours. We texted Jack. Did you not get our text?” 

“We _did_ get that text,” Jack said drily. “It went over real well, let me tell you.” 

“Aw, sorry, Jack,” Rose sank a little lower in the translucent gel. “We didn’t want _you_ to worry.” 

Jack chuckled and then choked on it when the Doctors whirled around. 

“Stop it!” they barked. 

“No shouting during spa time,” Donna said, slightly sing-song. 

“Donna!” the Doctor in brown jumped around indignantly. “Why did you lie?!” 

She gave him a sharp look. “We decided we’d rather continue our minibreak than stop to have the epic fight you’re angling for!” 

His whole face pinched into a confused scowl. “What?! _I’m_ not―“ 

“Rose and I are adults!” Donna snapped. “Not property or pets! You can’t just microchip us without asking! And we were _supposed_ to be having time to ourselves! If you weren’t okay with it you should have _said_ when I _asked_ instead of _lying_ to my _face_ and then _tracking_ us _behind our backs!_ ” 

She realized she’d gotten a bit loud and sat back, sloshing a bit. 

The Doctor blinked, completely lost. “What?? I didn’t _lie_! And we _all_ have the trackers! If you were mad about the trackers why didn’t you mention it when I told you about them?!”

She threw a handful of gel at him. “You didn’t _tell_ us! We just _found_ them!!” 

He dodged the gel, looking even more confused. “Of course I did.” He turned to his duplicate. “I told everyone about the trackers… didn’t I?”

The Doctor in blue winced and then grimaced. “Not _quite_ sure you said that part out loud…” 

The Doctor in brown made a fascinating high-pitched noise and turned back to the duo. “So I might have left _one thing_ out of orientation _one time_! It’s hardly worth smashing the pots and sinking the boats!” 

Donna gawked at him. “Are you serious?!” 

He flinched at the tone, but stepped right back up. “Course I am! You can’t just wander off! That’s the first rule! No wandering off! This is the 60th century! What if the ducks had gotten you?”

“What if the _what_?!”

“Never mind!” the Doctor in blue cut in. “The point still stands! Why are we even talking about this?? You’ve never complained about the trackers before!” 

“You’ve put trackers on us before?!?” Donna shrieked. 

The Doctor in blue puffed air in and then puffed it right back out, turning to his twin. “When did we last do orientation? We still do orientation in this regeneration… don’t we?”

The Doctor in brown seemed to be thinking that over himself, but shook that all off as well. “I’m sure we’ve mentioned it.” He pointed a finger at Donna. “ _You_ never listen. You can’t not listen _and_ get mad about things you don’t know!”

“You never mentioned any scanners!” Donna roared. 

“Did you really think you told us?” Rose asked quietly. 

Everyone turned to look at her in varying levels of surprise. 

“Course we did!” the Doctor in brown said.

“Why wouldn’t we have?” the Doctor in blue asked, clearly thinking that was rhetorical. 

Rose frowned. “You really just forgot?” 

“If anyone forgot it was you two!” the Doctor in brown argued. “But yes― _someone_ clearly forgot. Which doesn’t explain why you made us hunt you down by your credit sticks! Do you have any idea how long it took to work out which ones the TARDIS gave you?!” 

“We really should start labeling them,” the Doctor in blue commented. 

“Add it to the to do list right after the gold-plated orientation binder!” the Doctor in brown snapped. 

“Did you _really_ think you’d told us?” Donna asked.

The Doctor in brown threw arms out, flapping like an indignant heron. “Of course! Why on Earth would I _secretly_ put a tracker in you?!”

Donna squinted suspiciously, but turned to Rose. “What do you think?” 

Rose looked the Doctors over, taking in their mirrored expressions of baffled indignation. “…I don’t know if I believe them or if I just _want_ to believe them,” she admitted.

Both Doctors frowned and the one in blue asked, “Do you really think we’re _lying?_ ” 

“Oh, no!” Donna snapped. “Get those puppy dog eyes out of here!” They turned on her, looking wounded. “Even if I believe you, we still have several hours on our shore leave! It’s just twenty-four hours! And we’re taking every one of them!” 

Both Doctors puffed up again, but Jack caught the one in blue, whispering urgently into his ear. 

“What does that―? Fine!” The human Doctor crossed his arms. “What are we supposed to do, just stand around watching you have a soak?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Donna said. “You’re not invited. Can’t have you flinching every time someone says the word ‘spa.’”

Both Doctors flinched and then caught themselves, glaring. 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “We could jump ahead. _Like I’ve already said._ ”

The Doctors turned their glares on the immortal and Donna and Rose exchanged a look, cocking brows at each other. 

“Jack,” Rose called. “Would _you_ like to join us?”

Blue eyes flicked between them, startled and then immediately interested. “Well, I don’t know… Does that sound better than hours of arguing with occasional breaks for accusations? Yes, please!” He took a wide path around the Doctors, coming up beside the tub on Rose’s side. “May I?” At her nod, he swiped two fingers through the top layer, holding it up. “Ooh, tingly!” 

“Well, we might have gotten a bit sore,” Donna said primly, settling back.

“Have I missed massages?” he asked, shucking off his coat. 

“I’d bet they could work a massage in with the stone thing,” Rose said, settling in as well. “Hey, lady robot, could we add a massage for our friend here?” 

The female AI chimed. “Certainly. How many additional guests would you like to add?”

“Just the one, thanks. The other two are leaving,” Donna said. 

“Excuse me, _what_ is happening?” the Doctor in brown demanded. 

“We’re having our spa date,” Donna said slowly, like he might be a bit hard of hearing. “We’ll meet you back at the TARDIS when we’re done.” 

“What? Why does Jack get to stay?” the Doctor in blue chimed in. 

“Because _Jack_ understands _boundaries_ ,” Rose said and refused to so much as glance over as Jack shamelessly stripped in full view of God and everyone. 

The Doctor in brown sputtered and made a series of increasingly indignant noises. “Are you serious?!” 

“Yep,” Donna said, popping the ‘p’ and not even bothering to open her eyes. 

“But― what are we supposed to do? Just hang out on our own?!” 

“Yep,” Rose popped, scooting over to make room as Jack climbed in. 

“Oh, it’s _really_ tingly!” Jack said excitedly. 

Rose smirked. “Wait for the―“

“Ah!” he yelped, sloshing a bit. And then added an intrigued, “Oooh.”

“Right?” Donna sighed. 

“You can’t just shoo us out until you’re ready to be chauffeured!” the Doctor argued. “This isn’t a ride service!” 

“We agreed we had twenty-four hours! We’re taking twenty-four hours! Do you want to have a fight instead?” 

“What? No! What?!?” 

“We were worried you’d gotten hurt!” the Doctor in blue pointed out. “Why are you so mad?!” 

“I _told_ you…” Jack started, only to duck down again at the sharp glares. 

“ _That’s_ why Jack gets to stay,” Rose said, patting his knee. “Can’t have you taking it out on him as the only sane one.” 

“What!?” 

Donna turned to the immortal. “Ooh, Jack, how would you feel about a very civilized and thorough hair removal treatment? Highly recommended.”

“How thorough are we talking?” He asked gamely and then let out an appreciative “Oooh!” as Rose slid her leg up to show. “I could go in for that.” 

The Doctor in blue sputtered. “Why do _I_ have to go? _I_ haven’t done anything!”

Rose looked a bit guilty, but Donna took that as well. “We can’t expect the Time Lord to wait on his own without getting into _some_ kind of trouble. And you’re the second-most guilty! Barging in on us!” She shook a finger at him, but it lacked a few layers of accusation. “ _You_ could try managing him for once!” To the Time Lord, she added, “And you need the time anyway. Use it to think of how you’re going to ask Rose that question we’ve been talking about.”

“What?!” the Doctor in brown squawked. “Have you _not_ ―? What have you even been doing?!”

“Oh, _I’ve_ asked,” Donna said clearly. “But _you_ still have to. Only fair, don’t you think?” 

“What?!” he yelped. “Why do I have to―? If you’ve already―?” 

“Yeah, we’re not starting a whole conversation about it.” Donna made a vague shooing gesture with one hand. “That was your heads up. And you have plenty of time to think! You’re welcome!” She sank back down.

“But―!”

“Hey, lady robot, there are two unwanted guests in our entryway. Could you have them removed?”

“Certainly,” the AI chimed. “Apologies for any disruption.” A translucent glass barrier shunted up out of the floor, snapping into the ceiling and walling off the Doctors. “Will that be all?” 

A muffled squawk came from the other side of the glass, followed by the sound of the sonic. 

“Hey, lady robot, can that new door be deadlock sealed?”

“Certainly.”

The muffled sounds increased, peaked in another squawk, and then died down.

“Now then,” Donna said cheerily. “Jack, exactly how many sex toys are in your pockets at any given moment?” 

Jack laughed, surprised and genuine. “We could count them, if you wanted.” 

“Maybe later.” Rose sighed, sinking into the bath.


End file.
